Harry Potter's Wish
by sTaRsParKlE
Summary: Not very good at summary so just give it a try. I think its really good ....so give it a try! reveiws please!


Chapter One:  
A Life Worth Living  
  
A young boy was stretched out on a lawn chair on a very tidy lawn in front of a very tidy house The boy was lanky and tell and slim. The clothes her wore were well fit and kept, he had what appeared to be new shoes and glasses. This was a definite up turn to things he had worn in the past. Yes, Harry Potter in previous years wore his cousin, Dudley's old clothes. And in spite of two years hard dieting Dudley was still a porker all the same.  
Dudley's parents were Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and to say the least they loathed Harry more than a unkempt lawn and a disorderly house. For these reasons they had never actually taken harry clothes shopping, and Harry was stuck wearing Dudley's much to large clothes.  
But the warning of some of Harry's friends at the end of term last year seemed to have made a very deep impression upon Harry's Aunt and Uncle. For they actually took him shopping for what was the first time in nearly sixteen years. Non only did they buy clothes but they bought shoes and glasses as well. But these where not the only changes since Harry was home for the summer. Dudley had taken to staying out all night with friends, he was not to cooperative when questioned either.  
It was one of these night that Harry was sitting on the bottom steps of they stairs listening to the eleven o' clock news. He could hear the voices of his aunt and uncle in the living room talking. He was quite sure he knew what (or in this case who) they where talking about. "This is the fourth time this week Vernon," Aunt Petunia said in a urgent tone.  
  
"I know, I know. I just don't know what to do. My Dudley has been such a good boy until now," Harry heard the sound of somebody slapping their hand on the couch "I've got it! It's those kids that Dudley's been hanging out with. I always knew that Polkiss boy was no good ever since I learned that his father drives a Stationwagon," hissed Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Why I don't see why we haven't spotted this sooner. My poor Diddy Dudley all this time those horrible boys poisoning his mind. Well day after tomorrow Vernon, we are going to have to talk to Dudley. He might be to scared to talk though. My poor baby!" wailed Aunt Petunia.  
  
At that instant Harry saw Aunt Petunia storm out of the living room and into the kitchen. Harry guessed that she was going to make some very strong tea for hers self. Harry decided that now would be a good time to go upstairs. As he walked up stars he thought of how nice of summer it had been so far. He had new clothes new trainers and new glasses. He couldn't help but be a bit proud of his appearance out side of Hogwarts. But his appearance was not the only thing that was making his Privet Drive stay worth living for. Instead of glares as he entered a room form his aunt and uncle, he was greeted with smiles, although Harry knew that they were forced he appreciated them just the same. Their was no more complaining of how Harry's hair seemed to stick out all over the place and no more snide remarks about how Harry was going to a "crackpot" school. No all of these, that once upon a time made life a privet drive miserable, were now gone and Harry found him self almost enjoying himself. Almost. But the fact still remained that Harry not seen any one who could give him any clue on what was going on at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He had had some correspondence with Ron and Hermione. But not as to Harry's surprise they could not say any thing of importance, lest there owls were intercepted. So Harry lived on what he read in the Daily Prophet, which was quite informing but just not what exactly what he wanted to know. And so Harry entered his room and flung himself onto his bed and sat thinking about what Ron and Hermione might be doing this very instant. Ron he thought would be playing exploding snap with Ginny. And as for Fred and George, Harry assumed that they were of managing there joke shop. Ron was very excited about the new family business, most likely because he got a family discount. To every one's surprise Molly had been helping them out in the store with all the organizing on the shelves and such. Harry was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as some one banged on the front door. As he leapt of his bed his glanced at the clock, it was 11:45. He sat him self down on the top of the stairs and listened.  
  
"Is this the Dursle'y residents?" asked and cold ruff male voice?  
  
"What is the meaning of this, we do no wish to have callers at this hour, Good Bye," Harry's uncle attempted to close the door on what Harry assumed wash a police officer.  
  
"I think that you will want to hear us out on this," said a second, much softer, women's voice. "Do you have a son the age 16 by the name of Dudley?"  
  
"Y-Y-Yes. Why what is wrong with him?! Oh my poor little Dudley-kins. Is he hurt? Is he okay? Where do you have him? Take me to him at ONCE!" Aunt Petunia said all this so fast Harry wasn't sure if the officers even understood her.  
  
"Wow," Harry thought "Dudley has really done it this time," Harry couldn't see how Dudley could talk his way out of this one. 


End file.
